1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopaedic medicine, and more particularly, to knee arthroplasty.
2. The Relevant Technology
Current orthopaedic prostheses have many problems, including incompatibility with mating prepared bone surfaces, the inevitable wear of the prosthesis, and inability to mimic the native joint biomechanics. Fixed-bearing knee prostheses (e.g., the meniscal prosthesis is fixed relative to the tibial prosthesis) have been shown to have greater wear rates compared to mobile-bearing prosthesis (e.g., the meniscal prosthesis is movable relative to the tibial prosthesis). In addition, mobile-bearing prostheses are likely to mimic native joint biomechanics more closely than fixed-bearing prostheses. Known mobile-bearing knee prosthesis components typically are not fully optimized to maximize bone purchase and fixation, while minimizing native tissue damage or resection.